Azazel (GR)
Azazel is a major supporting character in the story "High School DxD: Goddess Resurrection." He is among the few supernatural beings, barring deities, that has managed to retain their sanity and human form. He is the owner of the bar "Grigori" and serves as an information broker. In one of the story routes, he serves as a major character and ally to Issei, Maria and Leot. Appearance Azazel, like a few supernatural beings, has managed to retain a human form and therefore remains the same. He appears as a man with blonde hair bearing black tips with dark brown eyes. True to form as a bar owner, he wears a dark red suit with a white dress shirt underneath. Issei also states that he has a "badass" beard. Personality Azazel remains as quirky and bizarre as ever. In spite of the aftereffects of the Cataclysm, changing every supernatural being in existence, he remains as the Fallen Angel known as "Azazel." He is a neutral party, siding with neither the Seraphs, the Demon Lords or the Gods of Valhalla. Instead, he merely offers his services to anyone who may be in need of it, exchanging information for favors. He is quite shrewd, sometimes using other people for his own gain, but he is otherwise benevolent and will occasionally lend a helping hand. Azazel is also one of the few beings who remembers the history of the old world, though he admits that he doesn't remember it very clearly. He is naturally sore about the subject of God's death, and is implied that the reason he didn't side with the Seraphs was because the God they served was not the one whom he once called "Father." History Azazel was the Governor and leader of the Fallen Angels and was stated to have an interest in Sacred Gears, collecting and studying them while trying to perfect and create his own variation of God's System. Under his command was the White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer. At some point, Azazel discovered that Issei Hyoudou, a human living in Kuoh, possessed a Dragon-type Sacred Gear and ordered Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek to investigate him. Had the Cataclysm not have occurred, Azazel's decision would have led Issei to have becoming a Devil under Rias Gremory. Abilities Due to the aftereffects of the Cataclysm, Azazel's incredible power increased exponentially. While he is nowhere near as powerful as the Seraphs or Demon Kings, he is still very powerful and was easily able to subdue Vali when he was about to attack Maria and Issei with brute force alone. Additionally, because of his inherit position as an info broker, he has access to otherwise dangerous information and uses it for his own purposes, though he only uses such info when calling in favors. Immense Light Energy: As a Fallen Angel, Azazel is still capable of utilizing holy powers. Among his repertoire of powers is the ability to create Light Spears. Compared to his canonical self, he is far stronger and can create several at once: each capable of creating a force ten times as strong as ballistic missiles. Trivia * By Azazel's own estimation, there are only 105 out of the millions of demons, angels and gods in the new world that have some recollection of the old world. He is among that number. * Azazel is the only supernatural being in the DxD universe in the new world that has retained a human form. He is also the only one who's appearance has not changed. Category:Goddess Resurrection Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Fallen Angels Category:DemonsAnarchy